Aldershot
Aldershot Community Guide Area Overview Aldershot is located in North Hampshire and is just a 10 minute drive from both the M3 and the A3 providing easy access to the M25, Central London, the South Coast and the West Country. Aldershot is known as the 'Home of the British Army' and the Ministry of Defence owns more than half of the 4200 acres it covers. It is close to traditional towns such as Farnborough and Fleet and the market town of Farnham. Larger towns such as Guildford, Woking, Basingstoke and Reading all have excellent wide ranging choices of shopping centre’s, restaurants and leisure facilities and are easily accessed by road and rail. Aldershot train station has direct trains to London, Guildford and Woking and you can get a connecting service to many major destinations in the South and throughout the rail network. Regular bus services operate throughout Aldershot and there is a set down and pick up coach service to London at Aldershot bus station. Children and Education The Children’s Education AdvisoryService (CEAS) What is CEAS? CEAS is a MoD Service for you as Service parents and your families, which can provide information, advice and, sometimes, direct support with any issue relating to the education of your children. Whether you are on the move or staying put you can contact CEAS using the details below. Any issue? CEAS will certainly try to help you with any issue relating to your children’s education and if we are unable to, we will point you in the direction of someone who can. In particular, we can help you with: Admissions to schools and admission appeals The procedures for admitting children to schools have become more complex in recent years. Mobile Service parents sometimes find it hard, initially, to secure places for their children at the schools they want. If you are in this situation, please do not struggle on your own – we can help you. • Special Educational Needs (SEN) It can be hard enough having a child with SEN without having to deal with the complexities of U.K. education systems together with the implications of mobility or deployment. If you register your child with us, we can help you to deal with many of these issues and/or local authorities. Just contact us to find out more. If you have a child with SEN and you are posted overseas, you must contact us before you accept the posting. • Boarding Education If you want to establish educational continuity for your children, you may wish to consider boarding education for them. JSP 752 states that you must contact the Children’s Education Advisory Service (CEAS) prior to making a commitment to any school. • Retention of quarters If your child has started G.C.S.E.s, ‘A’ levels or is undergoing a statutory assessment of his/her SEN and a posting comes up, you can seek support from CEAS with retaining your quarter to allow these courses or assessments to be completed before your family has to move. How do I contact CEAS? The CEAS Helpline is available from 08.30 – 17.00 Monday to Thursday and 08.30 – 16.30 on Fridays. An answer phone is available at other times and when the lines are busy. You can also e-mail us or look at our website for further information. Children’s Education Advisory Service Trenchard Lines Upavon Pewsey Wilts SN9 6BE Tel 01980 618244 (Helpline) Fax 01980 618245 Email: enquiries@ceas.detsa.co.uk Website www.ceas.mod.uk General All parents who have children of compulsory school age are responsible for seeing that their children receive full time education at a school provided by the local education authority or at a private school. The pamphlet “Education of Service Children” gives full particulars of all educational facilities available to children of service families, and can be seen in all units. In addition parents requiring general advice and guidance on the arrangements for the education of their children or on any other education matter may consult the; Officer Commanding AGC(ETS) at 77 Army Education Centre, Wellington House, St Omar Barracks, Thornhill Road, Aldershot GU11 2BG. Courses for Service Personnel, Dependants and MOD Employed Civilians at 77 Army Education Centre, Aldershot. In addition to education courses required for promotion for serving soldiers, Command, Leadership and Management (CLM), Education Training Service (ETS) Officers are on hand to assist in educational and personnel development of soldiers in the local area. The following services are also available. Basic Skills The Basic Skills Development Managers at 77AEC are available to provide advice, support and training in Maths and English at all levels up to GCSE. Training is aimed primarily at serving personnel but families, dependents and MOD employed civilians are also welcome. In addition specialist assessment and support is available for individuals with dyslexia. Regular courses are held leading to a nationally recognised qualification (required for nomination for CLM). All courses and support are free of charge. The point of contact for Basic Skills advice and training is Mary Robertson who can be contacted on Aldershot Military (94 222) 3328 or Civilian 01252 348328 or Elaine Smith on Mil: 94222 3317 or Civ: 01252 348317. The Army Learning Centre The Army Leaning Centre (ALC) is an E-Learning facility which is open to all military personnel, their dependants, civil servants and MOD employees. The ALC is located within 77 Army Education Centre, St Omer Barracks and provides individuals with the opportunity to undertake a wide tange of courses, encompassing many different subject areas via the E-Learning provider Learndirect. The Learndirect course delivery style enables the individual to access their coursework at any time, where Internet access is available; this may be through the ALC, at home or in the workplace. E-learning creates a flexible approach for individuals undertaking courses, allowing access to take place around work and social commitments. Courses are easily transferable between any of the 127 ALC worldwide. The courses and qualifications are wide ranging, including a new range of National Vocational Qualifications (NVQs) in addition to Information Technology, Numeracy and Literacy and Business and Management qualifications. All qualifications are offered are considerable reduced rates compared to civilian suppliers or in the case of numeracy and literacy qualifications for free. No previous knowledge of computers or the Internet is necessary, centre staff will be happy to get you started. We can also offer help in setting up E-Mail accounts or using the E-Bluey system as well as free Internet access. The ALC is open Monday – Thursday 0800 to 2000, Friday 0800 to 1600 and on Saturdays 0900 to 1530. For more information contact centre staff on Civ 01252 348324 / Mil 94222 3324 or E-Mail aldershot@alc.detsa.co.uk. Individual Education and Resettlement Advice The Individual Education and Resettlement Officer (IERO) is available to provide advice and guidance to those who are leaving the Service. this normally takes place when a soldier is within 2 years of leaving or has signed off, although general advice can be sought at any time. The IERO can also provide support to those who wish to improve upon their own qualifications as a part of their Personal Development, in other words, elective education. a soldier may wish to improve his or her knowledge for personal interest, to broaden horizons, to gain qualifications, to develop new ideas and skills, to enhance promotion prospects whilst still serving or to help prepare for civilian life. The list is endless! Funding through the Standard Learning Credit (SLC) Scheme or Enhanced Learning Credit (ELC) Scheme may also be available. You can pick up leaflets on this area from 77 AEC or give us a ring. The point of contact is the IERO clerk, Karen Young, who can be contacted on Aldershot Military 94 222 3320 or civilian 01252 348320. Aldershot Garrison Herald The AEC is the contact point for the Aldershot Garrison Herald. This is the garrison local news magazine which is produced bi-monthly. It is divided into five main areas, Unit News, Features, Families, Education and Sport and Leisure. If you have any ideas for articles or events that you would like features or photographs to be included, please contact Erica on Aldershot Military (94 222) 3320 or civilian 01252 348320. Connaught Community Learning Centre A product of a joint operation between the Army Welfare Service, HQ Aldershot Garrison and 77 Army Education Centre, this facility provides 3 computer terminals to allow dependants and the wider defence community to exploit the E learning opportunities offered in the Army Learning Centre at 77 AEC from the comfort and confines of the Connaught Community Centre. As an extension of the Aldershot Army Learning Centre the CCLC offers the full Learndirect portfolio of courses so there is always a course available to suit everyone’s needs. Our flexible learning approach means you can access your course from wherever you have access to the internet, the CCLC, the Army Learning Centre or even from the comfort of your own home. The Learning Centre is open whenever the Connaught Community Centre is accessible, Shirley Dixon is on hand on Wednesdays between 10-12 to conduct course enrolments or provide advice. Feel free to pop in, if Wednesdays aren’t 100 Aldershot Garrison 09 Education Matters suitable, give us a call we can arrange a day and time at your convenience. Qualifications Available Level 1 & 2 English and Maths, NVQs in Customer Service, Team Leading, Business and Administration, Management and Information Technology, ECDL, Institute of Leadership and Management (ILM) qualifications, UK Fork Lift Truck Operators Licence. For more details on courses, a course list or an enrolment pack please contact Andrew or Shirley on Aldershot 01252 348324 or 94222 3324 Transport and Travel Aldershot train station has direct trains to London, Guildford and Woking and you can get a connecting service to many major destinations in the South and throughout the rail network. Regular bus services operate throughout Aldershot and there is a set down and pick up coach service to London at Aldershot bus station. Medical and Dental NHS Hampshire ---- Sports/Leisure/Tourism Local facilities in Aldershot include a leisure centre, a bowling alley, two theatres, a golf club and the Wellington Shopping Centre. There are two Community Centres in Aldershot and one in Church Crookham, all offer many activities for the local community including mother and toddler groups and both adult and children's clubs and activities. The Army Sport Control Board is based in Aldershot and the British Olympic Association has chosen the Garrison to host Team GB's preparation for the 2012 Olympic Games so it is no surprise that there is an excellent range of sporting facilities available. The Aldershot Garrison Sports Centre has an Olympic sized swimming pool, squash courts, a fully equipped fitness studio. Other facilities in the Garrison include an indoor and outdoor tennis centre, a sailing training centre, a fishing club and a sports club. There are many other facilities available for both soldiers and their families in Aldershot Garrison and these include the new Aldershot Centre for Health which is the largest facility of its type in the South of England. Schools are plentiful for choice and adult educational facilities are located in Wellington House and the Connaught Community Centre. In addition to community libraries in Aldershot, Farnborough and Fleet there is the Prince Consort Library on Knollys Road which is of National significance. The Garrison also has three Churches and additional places of worship for both Nepalese and Fijian personnel, with a wide range of local services close to the Garrison barracks and service families' accommodation areas. The employment opportunities for dependants are almost unlimited for those who wish to take up full or part time employment ---- References Hive Information